


Headcanon/Drabble 2

by Lecterism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecterism/pseuds/Lecterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Hannibal and Will go to the Lecter castle, the only place they won't look for them. Will shows Hannibal his design: The firefly man tableau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon/Drabble 2

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse if my work title isn't exactly accurate to the content, I'm vaguely familiar with this slang.

"You said Chiyo took his life but she didn't do this" Hannibal gathered.

"I did."

"Did you do this for me?"

"I did it for Mischa. I thought you weren't coming back, so I did what I thought you would do. I saw with your eyes."

"What did your eyes see?"

"Your heart. It look me a long trip to Lithuania to accept you had one."

"It only took you to open your eyes." Hannibal took a deep breath despite his sealed lips. Then looked at Will. "What do you see now?"

"Beginnings."

"Mine or yours?"

"Ours."

They smiled looking at the light of a hundred fireflies reflecting in each other's eyes.


End file.
